Given names of Westeros
The Seven Kingdoms have a large display of given names, both highborn and lowborn. Male Names These names are in alphabetical order Addam Addison Adrian Aegon Name from Valyria and the Crownlands * King Aegon the Conqueror, first King of the Andals. * Five Kings of the Andals. * Prince Aegon Targaryen, the Young Griff. Aeron Name from Valyria, the Crownlands, the Iron Islands and the Borderlands. * Aeron Greyjoy, "Damphair", brother of King Balon Greyjoy. * Aeron Blackgard, grandson of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. Albar Allard Alkwin Alliser Name of the Crownlands * Ser Alliser Thorne, master-at-arms at Castle Black and man of the Night's Watch. Alren Allun Name from the Reach. * Ser Allun Orben, a knight from the Reach, head of House Orben and Lord of the Floxlake. Allus Amarey Amory Name from the Westerlands * Ser Amory Lorch Andron Ardrian Name from the Crownlands * Lord Ardrian Celtigar, lord of Claw Isle Arneld Arstan Armond Name from the Reach and Stormlands * Lord Armond Connington, lord of Griffin's Roost, father of Jon Connington Arrec Arron Arwen Asfred Ashter Name from the Vale and Riverlands * Ser Ashter Egen * Ser Ashter Terrick, knight from House Terrick Aston Aubrey Branton Bayard Benfred Brandon Branston Baramy Boyce Bertin Balian Bollo Bollo is a name from Essos of unknown origin. *Bollo, a foreign pirate in The Lost Dragon. Borros Bonifer Benedar Bryan Bryen Brenyn Barton Cregard Coren Cayden Cregard Cedric Casper Cleos Cleoden Creighton Colliss Cerion Caspor Clarent Cadwyn Dirron Dickon Dillan Dorren Denlen Dorron Denys Dennett Danwell Davos Denys Dennis Damon Derris Denner Drennan Durran Durwon Donnel Dywen Dunstan Damion Davon Errold Edwell Emmond Evlys Elyas Elmar Emmon Ellery Ebbert Eduard Ellys Eyan Name from the Riverlands * Eyan Whent, knight in the service of House Blackgard. Erich Eldon Endrew Eustace Eddison Edmund Esson Ethan Eyron Ellard Eggon Forley Frenlyn Fergon Frederick Flement Glendon Gawen Gwayne Gunthor Guyard Grance Griffin Gilwyn Gregor Name from the North and Westerlands * Lord Gregor Forrester * Ser Gregor Clegane, known as "The Mountain" Gareth Gerold Gerion Gylbert Garryl Harrion Name from the North * Lord Harrion Karstark, eldest son of Lord Rickard Karstark, and the new Lord of Karhold. Harkon Name from the North * Lord Harkon Dragen, former Lord of Helgen. * Lord Harkon Umber, former Lord of Last Hearth. Harker Herros Hewel Heward Hubard Howlan Hendry Humfrey Hyle Hosman Hoster Holman Hollis Harry Harwyn Harrold Harren Name from the Stormlands * Harren Harrigon, youngest son and child of Lord Rochard Harrigon. * Harren Hoare, Lord of Harrenhal and King of the Isles and the Rivers. Ilyn Name from the Crownlands * Ilyn Payne Joshua * Ser Joshua Stone. Jon Name from the Crownlands, Stormlands, the Vale and the North * Jon Snow, bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, known as the Bastard of Winterfell, 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. * Ser Jon Waters * Lord Jon Arryn, lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East, Hand of the King. Father of Robert Arryn. * Jon Stark, a king of the North * Ser Jon Droft, knight from the Stormlands and the heir to Kell * Lord Jon Dragen, the last Dragen lord of Holthall * Jon Greystone, son of Ser Joshua Stone, grandson of Jon Arryn. Jafer Name from the Reach * Jafer Flowers, a ranger of the Night's Watch and a bastard from the Reach Jaxar Jasper Jerren Name from the Stormlands * Ser Jerren Highstorm, heir to the Highridge. Kevan Name from the Westerlands * Ser Kevan Lannister Karlon Kemmett Lucion Lucius * Lord Lucius Dragen, former Lord of Helgen and exile of House Dragen. Lorren Lorent Name from the Reach and Westerlands * Lorent Tyrell * Lorent Orben, second son of Ser Allun Orben. * Ser Lorent Lorch, head of House Lorch Lothar Name from the Riverlands and Crownlands * Lothar Frey, the twelfth son of Lord Walder Frey * Lord Lothar Bracken, a lord of Stone Hedge * Lord Lothar Mallery, head of House Mallery Lorean Name from the Reach * Lorean Flowers, bastard from the Reach and a member of the Base Sons. Lymond Luwion Lewis Larence Name from the North * Larence Snow, bastard son of Halys Hornwood Lomys Lyman Lendon Laswell Lomas Lester Lancel Name from the Westerlands * Lancel Lannister, son of Kevan Lannister Lewys Lambert Loreth Merrett Name from the Riverlands * Merrett Frey Malligan Malligan is a male name from Beyond the Wall in Westeros. *Malligan, a Westerosi pirate in The Lost Dragon. Matthar Matthos Name from the Stormlands * Matthos Seaworth * Lord Matthos Tyrell, a lord of Highgarden Marston * Ser Marston Waters Mallow Merlon Manfryd Myrion * Lord Myrion Blackgard, Warden of the Borderlands. Maudon Margot Mawney Malcolm * Malcolm Branfield. * Malcolm, man-at-arms of House Frey Medger * Lord Medger Cerwyn, Lord of Cerwyn. Flayed by Ramsay Bolton Mychel Melwyn Martyn Maynard Nestor * Lord Nestor Royce, High Steward of the Vale Norwin Norbert Orson Otter Ossyn Ottyn Orton Ossifer Olymer Othell Ormond Olyvar * Olyvar Frey, squire to Robb Stark. * Olyvar, spy and a male prostitute. Osney Oswell Percen Petyr Podrick * Podrick Payne, squire to Lord Tyrion Lannister Preston Quenten Rafford Ramsay Name from the North * Ramsay Bolton, legitimized bastard son of Lord Roose Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell. Ramson Randyll Name from the Reach * Lord Randyll Tarly, lord of Horn Hill and head of House Tarly * Randyll Orben, first son of Ser Allun Orben, and heir to the Floxlake Raymar Raymund Raynald Regenard Reynard Robar Robert * King Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, the Usurper. Robin * Lord Robin Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Sweetrobin. Roger Roland Rolder Rolland Rolph Rolphar Name from the Stormlands * Rolphar Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos Harrigon and blacksmith at Gornworth Romny Name from the Reach * Ser Romny Orben, father of Allun Orben Ronard Ronnel Ronnet Rooney Rooney is a male name from Myr. *Rooney, a Myrish pirate in The Lost Dragon. Roril Ruger Runcel Rycherd Ryger Name from the Riverlands and Crownlands * Ryger Rivers, a bastard son of Lord Walder Frey * Ser Ryger Worris, knight from the Crownlands who aided King's Landing against Stannis Baratheon. Rymol Sybell Samnus Symond Name from the Stormlands * Ser Symond Rambton Stafford Sandor Name from the Westerlands * Sandor Clegane, known as "The Hound" Samwell Name from the Reach, Dorne, Riverlands, Westerlands and the Vale * Samwell Tarly, eldest son of Lord Randyll Tarly, sworn brother of the Night's Watch. * Samwell Dayne, known as the Starfire * Ser Samwell Rivers, bastard son of Lord Tommen Tully * Ser Samwell Spicer * Ser Samwell Stone Sewane Name from the Crownlands * Sewane Bedford, second surviving son of Lord Hardwin Bedford. Steffon Name from the Stormlands * Lord Steffon Baratheon, lord of Storm's End and father of Robert, Stannis and Renly. * Steffon Blackgard, grandson of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. Selmond Saffron Trentan Tommen Name from the Crownlands * Tommen Baratheon I, First of his Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm Torwon Todric Torwyn * Lord Torwyn Greyjoy, a lord of the Iron Islands. Tytos Name from the Westerlands * Tytos Lannister Tobbot Torrhen Name from the North * King Torrhen Stark, last King of Winter. * Lord Torrhen Dragen, father of Harkon Dragen. * Torrhen Karstark, deceased son of Lord Rickard Karstark, strangled by the Kingslayer. * Torrhen Whitehill, son of Ludd Whitehill and servant of House Bolton. Tyrek Tywell Tyrion Name from the Westerlands and Crownlands * Tyrion Lannister * Tyrion Tanner, bastard son of Lollys Stokeworth Triston Name from the Iron Islands, the Reach, Stormlands * Lord Triston Farwynd, lord of Sealskin Point and head of House Farwynd. * Lord Triston Hightower, historic lord of Oldtown and head of House Hightower * Lord Triston Massey, lord of Runestone during the War of Conquest. Tregar Name from the North * Tregar Dragen, a lord of Helgen. Trevyr Name from the Borderlands, the Stormlands, and the Reach. * Lord Trevyr Blackgard, Lord of Blackgard and head of House Blackgard. Trovar Name from the Borderlands * Lord Trovar Blackgard, Lord of Blackgard and head of House Blackgard. Tywin Name from the Westerlands and Riverlands * Lord Tywin Lannister, lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Hand of the King. Tygett Name from the Westerlands * Ser Tygett Lannister, fourth child of Lord Tywin Lannister Torrek Tyland Tymond Tywald Tybold Tybon Name from the Stormlands * Ser Tybon Droft Terrence Name from the Westerlands and Stormlands * Lord Terrence Kenning, lord of Kayce and head of House Kenning of Kayce. * Ser Terrence Toyne, a Kingsguard of Aegon IV Targaryen. Theomar Name from the Riverlands. * Lord Theomar Smallwood, lord of Acorn Hall and head of House Smallwood. Thoren Theon Name from the Iron Islands * Theon Greyjoy, only surviving son and heir of Lord Balon Greyjoy, ward of Lord Eddard Stark. Theos Name from the Stormlands and Crownlands * Theos Tymber, son of Ser Brant Tymber * Theos Bedford, son of Lord Hardwin Bedford and sworn brother of the Night's Watch. Umfred Uthor Urron Name from the Stormlands * Lord Urron Highstorm, founder of House Highstorm, lord of the Highridge. Vardis Name from the Vale * Ser Vardis Egen Vickon Veron Name from the North. * Lord Veron Dragen, lord of Helgen Vayon Vyman Willem Wyllis Waltyr Weslar Name from the North. * Weslar Woolfield, Walton Wendel Waldom Waldon Wendell Wyman Wilbert Willam Wimark Name from the Iron Islands and the Riverlands * Ser Wimark Arsey, knight from the Iron Islands and heir to Wishborne * Ser Wimark Frey, knight from house Frey and master-at-arms at the Highridge. Warron Name from the North. * Warron Dragen, son of Lucius Dragen and Larinna Harrigon, heir to Helgen and House Dragen Walderen Wallace Name from the Crownlands and the Vale * Wallace Massey * Wallace Waynwood Wolmer Walder Name from the Riverlands, Westerlands * Lord Walder Frey, lord of the Crossing, head of House Frey * Ser Walder Rivers, bastard son of Lord Walder Frey * Walder Vance * Walder Brax * Walder Goodbrook Willum Xander Yorbert Yohn Name from the Vale and the Iron Islands * Lord Yohn Royce, lord of Runestone. * Yohn Farwynd Female names These names are in alphabetical order Arwaya Anya Alysanne Alla Arla Annara Aemma Aerona Name from the Crownlands * Dame Aerona Bedford, eldest child and heir of Lord Hardwin Bedford Annette Brella Catelyn Name from the Riverlands * Catelyn Tully, lady of Winterfell, mother of Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark and Rickon Stark. Ceryse Cynthea Donyse Name from the North * Donyse Berrow, wife of lord Veron Dragen Dolyse Dasina Dyanna Eleyna Faye Name from the Crownlands * Faye Waters Jocey Jorelle Joanna Josmyn Jenelyn Name from the Stormlands * Jenelyn Harrigon, daughter of Lord Rochard Harrigon, wife of Lucan Blackgard. Jocelyn Kristyne Lorra Lanna Name from the Westerlands * Lanna Lannister Lynora Name from the Westerlands * Lynora Hill, bastard daughter of Ser Jason Lannister Leonella Layna Lythene Lyra Malora Meera Marla Marna Name from the Reach and the North * Marna Tarly, niece of Lord Randyll Tarly, wife of Ser Allun Orben, mother of Randyll Orben and Lorent Orben * Marna Locke, the wife of Edwyle Stark, mother of Lord Rickard Stark, grandmother of Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen Stark Morya Marya Minisa Name from the Riverlands * Minisa Whent Mariya Mirria Monica Megga Megette Melina Name from the North. * Melina Dragen, daughter of Lucius Dragen and Larinna Harrigon. * Melina I Dragen, warrior queen of Helgen. Maerie Melesa Perra Rosamund Rowenna Randa Sabitha Shyra Tanelle Teora Tessa Names given to both men and women These names are in alphabetical order Rennifer Name from the Crownlands and Riverlands. * Rennifer Longwaters * Rennifer Tradd Category:Westeros Category:Culture & Society Category:List